Something's Wrong
by EvilTwin829
Summary: Alice is Freddy's assistent in killing but when Dean talks to her will she turn on Freddy or kill Dean. PLUS REVIEW WHEN YOU READ THIS!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Nightmare on Elm Street, but I do own my character Alice and Matt._

**_Chapter One: _**

_"NO!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!" a little girl with beautiful blond hair and her bright blue eyes were in tears yelled running through the boiler room. Sam was totally confused. He has never seen this place before and yet he was having a dream about it. The girl ran right into him._

_"Please help me! They'll kill me!" she said tears falling down her cheeks. Then she hid behind him._

_"Darling come here I'm not going to hurt you." a young girl about sixteen with light brown hair and bright brown eyes wearing a short sleeved red and green shirt and brown flared pants with knives on a gloves on her right hand said as she rounded the corner to find both of them standing there._

_"Look it looks like you found a friend didn't you Katie. Well if you don't mind come here so I can finish you off. I have to met Freddy soon and I don't want to be late." she said trying to get Katie to come out quickly._

_"Never, I'll be glad if you're late. I want to make Freddy mad. You won't get me this time Alice." Katie said as she started to run._

_"Do we always have to do this the hard way." and with that she disappeared only to reappear in front of Katie. Sam turned his head just in time to see Alice slice Katie's stomach open while holding her in her arms._

_"I'm sorry Katie. Rest in peace." she whispered in the little girl's ear before Katie disappeared. Alice stood up and faced Sam._

_"You're next Sam." she said as she ran for him but only got his arm._

Sam shot up sweating and looking all over the place. Dean was already awake.

"Sam what happened to your arm?" Dean said worried that it was a demon that did this to his little brother.

"What? It was only a dream I thought it couldn't have been real but then she cut me and now I'm bleeding. What's going on?" Sam and Dean started talking meanwhile Alice met up with Freddy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE THERE?" Freddy started yelling at Alice when she told him.

"Hey don't yell at me okay? I didn't bring him there." Alice said trying to get Freddy to stop yelling at her.

"Okay fine but then why didn't you kill him?" Freddy said confused. She usually killed anyone that came in her path.

"I tried but he got away." she sort of said it in a whisper but the truth was that she actually wake him with her powers just so she didn't have to kill him because if Freddy found out that she _let_ someone go he would have killed the one person she is trying to protect.

" Give me a brake okay Dean? I know what I saw and what I saw was a little girl killed and my arm sliced open." Sam said as they headed down a neighborhood taking a short cut to town.

" What's that?" they pulled up next to a police car. They could only see the paramedics putting a died body in the ambulance and it looked like a small body. Dean looked a the address it read 1428 Elm Street.

"See what did I tell you Dean that little girl died in my dream her name was Katie." Sam whisped tp his brother.

"I don't know why any one would want to hurt my little Katie." said a woman to the police officer.

"See Dean? I was right." Sam said then started to look around and as he did he saw a young girl looking at him. He started walking toward her then started running when the girl started running away. Finally he get though the crowd and now was at a full on run after her.

"Sam were are going?" Dean yelled after his brother.

"That girl is the one who murdered Katie!" Sam yelled back. Sam was right behind her when she turned the corner and he tripped. He got up again and started back after her. It only took a few minutes for him to catch back up to her and this time he tackled her to the ground.

"GET OFF ME!!!! GET OFF!!!!!" Alice yelled trying to push him off when a police car showed up.

"Is there a problem here." the policeman said pulling Sam off her.

"She is the one who killed Katie!" Sam said knowing that he probably wouldn't believe him.

"Well son let me tell you that we know who the killer was and it wasn't her." the officer said. A young boy with blond hair and brown eyes came up behind Alice.

"Come on Alice lets go home this man is crazy you wouldn't do such a thing." the boy said. She looked at Sam before agreeing and going with him.

"No she did it I saw her." everyone was shocked. Dean had just arrived.

"Alice is this true did you really kill her?" the boy said.

"No, Matt that's not true. I would never kill anyone ecspeccially a little girl." Alice said but she really wanted to say 'Yes, Matt I did it I kill the girl but only to protect you' she really wanted to tell the truth to everyone.

Later that night

"Sam are you completely mad! First you tackle that young girl then you yelled at the police officer then you lied." Dean said scolding his brother.

"I did not lie. I was telling the truth. Alice killed Katie I can proof it." Sam said to his older brother.

"OKAY SAM PROOF IT! PROOF IT SAM! PROOF HOW THAT GIRL KILLED KATIE BECAUSE SO FAR EVERYTHING IS GOING AGAINST YOU!" Dean yelled at his brother, they were silent for the rest of the night.

_Screeech..._

_Screech..._

_"One...two... Freddy's coming for you." children's voices echoed the room._

_"Three... four... better lock your doors." at this point Dean was confused he didn't know who Freddy was._

_"Five... six... grab your crucifix." the song continued._

_"Seven... eight... gonna stay up late." the children's voices started to fade._

_"Nine... ten... never sleep again." Alice finish the song._

_"Alice what are you doing here? Wait a minute this means Sam was right you did kill that little girl." Dean said when he saw her. She was wearing the same thing as the night before._

_"Yes. Sam was right but I couldn't let my brother know that or anyone elsr for that matter." Alice said with her head hanging down._

_"But why? Why would you kill a little girl and why would you lie to your brother?" Dean said starting to yell._

_"Because..." she was cut off by a horribly burnt man wearing a red and green sweater and had the same glove as Alice._

_"Alice dear it looks like you found a friend." he said to Alice._

_"You must be Freddy, right?" Dean said._

_"So you've heard of me, have you?" Freddy asked._

_"No, but that dumb ass song really helped." Dean replied back trying to piss Freddy off._

_"Prepare to die bitch!" Freddy yelled as he charged towards Dean. Alice closed her eyes then..._

_"NO!!!!!!!!!!" ..._

**_Um sorry about the cliffhanger but this time I really needed it because sitting here in the dark after coming back from a haunted trail where Freddy, Michel Myers, and Jason all come at you at once really gets you. Ecspecially when Freddy tries to slice your face, Jason trying to cut your neck, and Michel trying to stab you. Yeah I had an awsome night, anyway R&R._**


End file.
